Fears of myself
by kikigraysonwest
Summary: robin as powers but there's one problem, he can't control them. fear is his weakness and shadows are his weapons. While Death, well, Death is his Friend. Can the titans along with Red x help him before the world is no more or will Death win.
1. Chapter 1

Robin pasted around his bedroom in panic as it was about three days before his birthday. A day which he was supposed to die but live because of Death, his friend and his curse. The cause, his mother. Love is one of the world foolish yet powerful things and the strongest was a mother's. Robin's mother took to him to Akola, a witch of the underworld and he lived.

Robin continued to paste his room just before his came to a stop, the room suddenly became cold and darker than before. "Well hello Richard, miss me" said cat like voice form the window. "Death" robin said as he faced him. "What are you doing here?" Death laughed. "What, is it a crime for one to meet his friend before his birthday" he said as he walked towards robin and handed him a black rose and robin took it. "You know, I miss you by my side" Death paused "remember how much fun it was when we made people scream out in horror by our names. 'Death and Shadows, the murders of mankind. The" "Stop it, that's not me. Not anymore"

Death smiled at him. "Yes but it is apart of you, 'til next time " and with Death disappeared. Robin stood there looking down at the rose in silent as tears roll down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again and I'm sorry for not updating this story for the past weeks or more. I had work and my mom was home so I had lot of things to do. Please do kill me. Thank you those who read this story you totally made my day and I love you so I write more. Now without further ado let's begin.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was dark all around me no one was there, I tough I was alone. Suddenly, the sky above me turned red and buildings all around were set ablaze. Screams and cries could be heard all around. A figure was no standing before me wearing a pitch black coat the only thing visible was the smile on his face; I took a step back in fear before I made a run for it and the figure run after me.

"Why do you run?" I heard the figure said with smile widen. "I just want to play." I ran faster trying to get away but I wasn't losing him. I ran down an alley but it was a dead-end, I looked around trying to find away but there was none. A shiver went down my spine has I heard laughter. "We can play now, Hehe" I turned around was pulled back to the wall by dark ribbons which used to be my shadow. I struggled to break free but failed.

The figure was closer now and was able to see his face. He had blood red eyes, raven black hair like my own and a creeper smile than the Joker has ever made. He touched my face, fear could be seen in my eyes has he did so. "I wonder who loud you can sing?" 'What, what did he mean by?' I asked myself right before the ribbons tighten and my screams filled the alley.

I began to shake and heard someone calling me. "Robin." I raised my head to the sky as I heard the voice called me over and over and the shaking got rougher and rougher before the world fade away.

I shot up from bed with a gasp and sweat running down my face. "Dick, are you alright?" Red x, who was now alexander, asked. I turned to him after I checked my surroundings I nodded. "Yeah, I'm, I'm fine." Xander looked me in the eyes and I could tell he saw my fear. I was easy to read without my mask on and even if I did, he could still read me like an open book. Xander pulled me into a hugged ceasing my to lie on his chest but said nothing. I listen to his peaceful heart feeling safe in his arms, it wasn't long until I fell into a soundless sleep.

Xxxxxxx

_**Did you like it please review. Ever comment is important (just pray that they are all good one )**_

_**And please forgive me those who like this story for posting so late anyway review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up and felt an empty spaced beside me. 'He left early' I thought to myself before rolling on my back.

I looked up at my ceiling in sadness. The door of my private bathroom opened causing me to slightly sit up. "X?" Xander, who had his mask over his eyes bot shown his mouth, smirked. "Morning sunshine, sleep well?" I blushed a little as I nod. "Yeah, had you right there beside me."

Red walked over to the bed and sat down beside me, stocking my cheek, pushing my hair behind my hair. "You know you could talk to me about anything right kid?" I nodded understanding what he was talking about. "Yeah I know Red."

Red chuckled before kissing me on my forehead and pulling the rest of his mask down. "See you later Kid" he said before he left through the window. I closed the window behind him. "Well, that's the famous Red x whose capture my sweet Shadow." I jumped as I heard that voice. That familiar sly yet smooth voice.

I quickly turned as white as a ghost as I saw who I wish it wasn't. "D-Death, what are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by to see my love is doing" Death responded. "I don't see what you see in that little human thou"

He walked over to me as I backed away from him, hitting the window behind me. "leave me alone Death, what part of I don't want nothing to do with you don't you not understand?" Death frowned, looking like an innocent puppy who was left in the rain by its master. "Aww but why. Part of you still loves doesn't it?" he asked as he pulled me in closer.

I looked into his dark blood red eyes before quickly turning away. I tried pulling away but his grape around me just got tighter. Death forced me to look back at him. We were now inches apart. "Let me go" I commanded. Death just smiled down at me. "I will after I get a quick, for old times' sake."

His lip brushed against mine. I tried to pull away but he held my head firmly in place making it hard to move. Luckily, thank you Jesus, a knock came from the door causing Death to look back and releasing me. "Robin, are you awake?"

"Yeah Star, I'll be right there" I answered as I slipped away from Death to my closet, which was on the other side of the room. 'Thank you Star.'

I heard Death sighed. "Your friends are annoying and would be a problem for me." I look back at him with anger written on my face. "You leave them out of this Death. They have nothing to do with this" I saw a smile appear on his face. "I assure you my sweet Shadow that I won't hurt a single hair on their heads." Mt eyes narrowed. Knowing Death he was up to something but he was a man of his word. I snarled. "You better not be lying Death, or I'll find a way to hurt you worse than the fiery pits of Hell."

Death chuckled. "Always one with words isn't you Shadow."

"My name isn't Shadow."

"Nor is Robin. Part of you is still Shadow; you just need to remember who you really are."

The window opened as Death walked towards it. "I have some business to attend to. I'll see you some other time my sweet." And with that he left leaving a black rose in his place.

I walked over to the rose and picked it up. I snarled at it angrily. I was about to throw it out the window but I couldn't. I fell to my knees as my eyes soften. 'Why must my life be like this? Why can't it just go my way for once?' Tears rolled down my face as the thorns stab into my fingers but that's not why I cried. I cried because how unfair life was. It's like they say 'Life's a bitch' to people no matter how many good deeds they do.

I sat up and wiped the tears away. It didn't make sense crying about it because that would change anything. I got up, put the rose away and continue putting on my uniform before heading off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal and milk in front of me. Raven was seated beside me while Beast boy and Cyborg were playing video games and Starfire cheering them on.

I was about to take a bit of my breakfast until I felt raven looking at me. I rested the spoon back into the bowl and look at her with a raised eye brow. "What/" Raven rest down her book and send me a concerned look. "Are you ok?"

"What do you mean, I'm fine"

Raven looked down at her book. "Last night you woke me up. I've sensed you had a nightmare, I know you had Nightmares before but this one…I felt how scared you were, I just want to know if you're alight?"

I smiled. Raven was like a sister to me and is always there when I need her. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm…"

Was all I said before being interrupted by the alarm. I stood up quickly. "We'll finish this later Raven" I said before turning to Cyborg. "Who or what is it this time?"

"Slade: Cyborg answered and all peace was gone from me. 'Today was just not my day.'


End file.
